Often
by SliverStars
Summary: He asked this question and blushed. "Do you...do this every day...?"Trunks chuckled and looked at Goten with his sexy sky blue eyes and face and whispered near his ear."Often baby..." Warning: NSFW,Yaoi/Gay,Smut Trunks x Goten One-Shot!


**Hey! Long time no see! And Happy Late...New y- Oh fuck it... Besides for a sorry gift... Have Some Sexy Truten One-Shot! This fanfic is based off The Weekend Song "Often" Listen to it,It very good!(For the note the MV is NSFW so be careful if your a young person also this Fanfic is NSFW as well!)**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN NSFW,YAOI,MINOR SWEARING**

 **This took after End Of Z(NO GT)**

 **No Year has passed**

 **I don't Own Goten nor Trunks they belong to Akria Toriyama**

 **Often**

 **Couple- Truten(Trunks x Goten/My Number 1 OTP)**

 **Type-One-Shot**

 **Rated-M**

 **Yaoi/Gay**

 **Seme-Trunks(Like always)**

 **Uke-Goten(Like Always forever and ever...)**

 **Trunks Age- 18**

 **Goten- 17**

 **Based of the song "Often"**

 **"Often...Often..Boy i do it often... Make that asshole popping.. do it how i want it..."**

 **(FOR THE NOTE THAT NOT THE ACTUAL LYRICS IT JUST DIFFERENT...)**

 **Let get this on the road!**

* * *

"Maaaannnnnn.." Goten groans in boredom

Goten was sitting on the bed looking at the roof with that bored look on his face. He was sitting alone at home,No was home. Where in the world is everyone? Goten was home alone.

He was bored to death since his best friend was with a girl...probably fucking her. Goten knew he was gay,he was crushing over a few boys but never shown his gay side never ever. Even his parents doesn't even know he gay..but only his brothers known. But no other boys aren't not good for Goten...But their one..

"Trunks Briefs...haaaaa.." Goten whispered and blushed. Trunks is the only person he wants...No one was perfect for Goten execpt for Trunks...but he knows that he straight and dating a girl now also he was his best friend... he sigh upset.."If only he was gay.." Goten spoke quietly to himself.. i mean it the middle of the night... Trunks could be fucking her right now.. he may be screaming that hoe name now... Goten growled a lil.."That girl..could be a fuckin hoe...or i say a slutty whore"

The young demi saiyan closed his eyes and sigh,Then he jump as he heard the window open as he squeals cutely. It was Trunks who jump into his room.

"YO WHAT UP GOTEN!" Trunks smiles at his best bud as Goten jumped and scared him half to death. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Goten yelled at him as he put his hands on his chest felt like he was having a heart attack. "Ohhhh sorry Goooteeennn~~~" Trunks scratch the back of his head and smiles at him.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK!" Goten kept on screaming at him,he was angry.

"Sorry~! Heheheh" The older demi saiyan chuckled and looked at Goten with his eyes half closed like he was drunk.

"Are you supposed to be with your girlfriend? Cause this is the time you fucked her... What?! Tonight you not going put on a condom?!" Goten pouted and looked away from Trunks and began to blushed light pink.

"Hehehehheh...not tonight.."

"What the hell do you mean you bastard?" Goten looked back at him looking at him angrily. As the purple hair boy looked at the raven haired boy and smiles sexually then he crawled onto the bed and looking directly at him licking his lips.. What was going through this older boy mind?

Goten heart beat went faster as he blushed even more,He crawled as he was near the headboard and his legs spread even more. "Tr-Trunks?! W-Woah! W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" Trunks slowly put his hands on Goten cheek and the younger demi saiyan shivered in fear as Trunks feels him.. "What is this i'm sensing?" He slowly put his hands on Goten's chest and felt his heart.

"S-stop!" He blushed even redder and his heart beat even faster. It happening way too fast! It a dream come true! Trunks chuckled quietly. "What the matter...? Are you **gay**...or straight **chibi!** " Goten blushed even more for what Trunks called him chibi! He been called that since he was 11 year old. "D-Don't call me that!" He blushed madly and yelled at him.

Trunks pressed his lips onto Goten lips to make him shut up,Goten eyes widens and blushed then he shut his eyes slowly as Trunks smooch him and sucks onto his lips and enter his tongue into his mouth..

"Nnnn..."

"Mmnnnn...damn chibi..."

"N-Nyaaaaaa..."

Trunks broke the kiss and saliva connected to their lips as Goten was breathing he was blushing faint pink. What is this feeling? It is hornyness... Goten wipe his mouth and looked up at Trunks blushing.

"Why are you doing this...?"

"Cause I want too... I don't need to fuck a girl all the time... i fuck boys sometimes... Boys and girls asked me out all the time... i go out who is hot and cute then dump them.. but now i found a cutie... maybe replace my girlfriend..."

Goten asked this question and blushed. "Do you...do this every day...?"

Trunks chuckled sexually and looked at Goten with his sexy sky blue eyes and face and whispered near his ear.

"Often baby...often...make that pussy popping...or make that asshole popping..just do it how i want it..." Goten blushed and shiver as Trunks talk dirty to him then he felt something Trunks rubbing one of Goten's pink nubs through his clothing. "N-Nnnn!" Goten squeals and whine as he turned his head around,but Trunks turned his head around and smirked,

"You...focus on everything I do and i'll let you be cute and innocent all you want...we can do this often all the time..." He began to pulled up his shirt up revealing his pink nubs then he chuckled sexually. "Ohh...it pink... and your body is pale..cute baby~" Goten blushed madly. "S-Shut up! Stop teasing me!" Goten cried.

Trunks giggles and put his soothing lips and sucks on his sweet pink nubs and twist his other nubs... Goten blushed faint pink and moans as he look at Trunks with his eyes half closed and blushed faint pink as Trunks is sucking and pulling his nubs and let it go with a pop! "Nyaaa!" Goten yelped as he heard a pop then he bit on his finger, Trunks giggles then leave a traill of kisses on the younger boys chest all the way to his crotch which already shown his lump got even hard. "Oi Goten... your cock is hard already! Damn it not even the starting yet!" He smiled at him and pulled the the boy pants down reaveling his cute size cock which was about 7.1 inches..

"M-Meep!"Goten screams as his cock boing up and down.. Then Trunks took the hold of it and looked at him smiling. "Heheheh..." He leans in and his hot breath make Goten cock twitch then he put it in his mouth!

"A-Ahhhh!" The younger boy screams as he felt his cock was put into the older boy hot mouth,He throw his head bak and grit his teeth,The older demi saiyan began to bobbed his head up and down gentle... as he looked up him with his eyes half closed. Goten moans and whine as Trunks was sucking and slurping on his cock with some popping noises. "F-Fuck Trunks!" Trunks was good at doing this,It felt too good! He kept on sucking and licking all over the cute boy cock as it was leaking cum all the way to the sack he licked it all up then stops.

"W-What the fuckin hell man?! Why did you stop?!" Goten crossed his arms and pout cutely. Trunks chuckled and put his hands on his cheek.. "Cause i want to fuck ya in ass..." Goten blushed even harder he saw gay porn before and he knew how boys fuck eachother... and he knew were boys put their cocks at...

Their asshole...

He gulped he doesn't have no lube or cream and he heard that having cock sticking in your butt is painful but he will get used to it.. Trunks whispered into Goten ear. "Don't worry... i'll be gentle..." Trunks took so lube out of his pocket that made Goten surprised. "Wait..do you carry that with you...?!" Goten point at the lube and his eyes twitched. "Nahhhhh i brought this cause i knew you don't have any lube in your house~" Trunks took off his shorts and and boxers revealing his 8.7 inches cock that make Goten drools and nosebleed. "D-Dude! Your cock is big!"

"Well DUH! Cause i'm older than you~" Trunks grabbed the lube and squeezed the blue substance on his hard erect cock and he leans over Goten face staring at him and smile.

"Are you sure chibi?"

Goten blushed and looks down then back at him and gave him a silent nod. "Just do it..."

Trunks cock kissed Goten hole as the younger boy whine cutely then fully enter into the younger demi saiyan while he screams as he was being entered and his eyes water cause it hurts.

Trunks put his hands on Goten cheek.. "Shhh... It won't hurt..promise..." His cock twitch in Goten hole as he began to thrust him gentle and slow. Goten whine as Trunks is humping as he blushed blood red and tossed his head back to the pillow as looking at his maybe new mate. Trunks stare back at him while he was growling at him as he was thrusting him then smile..

"I'm guessing I found perfect chibi to replace my girlfriend.."

He began to thrust him faster making the younger boy screams as he felt the older boy cock get more hard in his ass, He starting to get used to this already! "Oohh! Trunks! Y-Yes! Ohh!" Goten moans and look up at Trunks with his half eyes closed in a sexual daze. "Awww look at cha. Your so horny now! You fuckin slut!" Trunks began to hump him even faster as for Goten had his arms around Trunks neck as he was being fucked by his best pal.

"N-Nya! I'm am your fuckin slut! FUCK ME RIGHT BOAI!" Goten sticked his tongue out and drools. Trunks smirked devilshy as his hair turned up and bright yellow and their was yellow aura around him. "Oh... i will fuck you right slutty chibi.." He began to fuck his ass in a blur that make Goten moans even louder and scream like a slut!

"FUUUCCKKK! YESSSSSSS!" Goten sticked his tongue out as his eyes rolled back behind his head and drools like a bitchy whore who is compently drunk at a strip club. "LIL SWEET FUUUCCK! YOU LIKE THAT SHIT DON'T CHAAA!" Trunks throw his head back and moans as he fucks Goten like a wild animal as the boys were looking at each other and screaming,moaning, and groaning at each other as Goten whine under his breath..

"BABY! OHH I'M SOO CLOSE TO CUM!" Trunks began to to hump super and ultra fast than ever! Goten kept on screaming his name out and hugs on Trunks and screams. "FUCK MY ASS GOOD! CUM ALL UP IN MY ASS!" Trunks went thrust him harder as he could then his cock squeezed and went squirt,squirt all up in Goten virgin butthole.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" The older boy sticked his tongue out sexually and his eyes watered in pleasure. Goten screams even louder like a slut and his puplis shrank and rolled back behind his head and tingle in pleasure then he collapsed on the bed knockout. He drool on the bed like a child. "Well... that tired him out... i guess.." Trunks power down and change back to normal as he took out his cock out of Goten hole and tucked him in the bed.. and gave him a nibble on the neck and sucking on it to give him a hickey and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams...New boyfriend~ heheheh" Trunks flew out the window and left Goten sleeping like nothing has happened.

4 Months Later...

At Capluse Corps it was a beautiful afternoon untill.

"TRUUUUUUUUUNNNNKKKSSSSSSSSS!"

Goten kicked the door down and ran upstairs as fast as he could he was angry as hell for some odd reason... Bulma and Vegeta and Bra looked at Goten running up like a fast supersonic runner.

"What the..." Bulma eyes twitched as she looked like she saw a ghost. "Whatever Trunks done...he better fixed it..." Vegeta walk to the kitchen as Bra tilted her head.

Goten kicked Trunks door down which woke him up. Trunks jumped. "WHAT THE FUCK CHIBI?!" Goten got the pregnancy stick out and point at it and blushed red as a apple. He was furious! "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU FUCKING DAMN IDIOT!"

Oh dear...it says...HE PREGNANT?! Trunks pupils shrink and his jaw hang open.

"W-WHAT?!"

"YEAH! NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS SINCE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT WE HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THE CHILD!" Goten grabbed him by the collar in anger.

"WHY ME?!

"YOU FUCKED ME 4 MONTHS AGO! AND WE ARE STILL DATING!"

"Whatever chibi... we can handle it..."

"HANDLE IT?! HANDLE IT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THIS IS SERIOUS TRUNKS!"

Then the boys starting aruging through out the day.

Bra looked at Bulma with that questioning look on her face. "Mom...? Why is Goten and Trunks aruging about..?"

Bulma made a non-amused look on the her face.

"You don't wanna know.."

* * *

 ** _WOOOOOOO IT FINISH!_**

 ** _BTW This was fun to make plus i made this on my B-Day!_**

 ** _Happy B-Day to me!_**

 ** _Like the Story?_**

 ** _Favorite_** ** _it please and Give me a review! ^.^_**

 ** _Remember to R &R~!_**

 ** _SliverStars_**


End file.
